Diario de una Aventura
by isabellawm
Summary: Eustace cree que jamas podra olvidar lo que vio al Rey Caspian hacerle a su primo Edmund. Caspian/Ed


**Diario de una Aventura**

_23 de mayo de 1953_

Mi nombre es Eustace Scrubb, tengo diez años y estoy a punto de morir. Ustedes queridos lectores se preguntaran cómo alguien tan joven y lleno de vida como yo, con un futuro prometedor, se encuentra en esta situación, y siendo estás mis posibles últimas palabras, les explicaré.

Como ya he escrito en días anteriores, fui raptado por mis odios primos Pevensie – Edmund y Lucy – hasta este mundo irreal a través de una pintura. Dese entonces he vivido las más desquiciadas experiencias de mi vida: navego a bordo de un barco llamado el Viajero del Alba – vamos, algo como Reina Elizabeth hubiera bastado – junto con todo tipo de criaturas mitológicas, léase faunos, minotauros, ratas que _hablan_, etcétera.

Depende de ustedes si deciden creerme, en lo personal, yo no lo haría.

Hasta el momento, hemos visitado dos islas. La primera, y mi menos favorita – hasta ahora – tenía el nombre de Isla Solitaria, donde casi fui vendido como esclavo. Casi porque la tripulación del VA – no pienso malgastar tinta escribiéndolo completo – llegó para salvarnos. No es como si nadie no me hubiera querido comprar, para nada.

Caspian, mis primos y el resto acabaron con los malos y pudimos escapar. Oh, lo olvidaba, creo que ahogue a un hombre. Fue un accidente, obviamente.

Después de un par de días navegando, llegamos a una curiosa isla. Donde mi prima Lucy fue raptada por amenazas invisible – se lo merecía – que resultaron ser criaturas monópodas. Bastante graciosas me atrevo a escribir. No tardamos mucho en continuar con la búsqueda de Caspian.

Estar en esa isla confirmó mis más grandes miedos. Todos en aquella embarcación estaban de atar. Se dirigían al ojo de una tormenta sólo porque un "mago" llamado Coriakin les dijo que debían seguir una estrella azul. Brillante, ¿cierto?

En este momento me encuentro en una isla volcánica, creo haber oído a los marinos llamarla La Isla del Dragón. Mi prima Lucy acaba de regresar muy molesta y balbuceando acerca lo inmaduros que Caspian y Edmund podían ser y como se les ocurría pelearse entre ellos en momentos como estos.

La verdad no estoy de humor para escuchar sus lloriqueos, así que iré a recorrer el lugar. Como señale antes, quizá sean mis últimas palabras, después de todo estoy a punto de explorar una isla desconocida donde posiblemente habite un dragón. Sólo.

Pero, ¿Qué más da? No pretendo quedarme a consolar a Lucy.

Fue un gusto haber vivido.

_28 de mayo de 1953_

Jamás me había sentido tan vivo en toda mi vida. Ha pasado un muy largo tiempo desde la última vez que escribí. Parecerán cinco días, pero una vez que estés en Narnia lo comprenderás. Para ser honestos, no pensaba dar seguimiento a este diario, dado que la persona que escribió estas páginas hasta el 23 de mayo ya no existe.

Sigo siendo Eustace Scrubb, pero uno nuevo y mejorado. El motivo que me movió a continuar, no fue conservar en tinta lo vivido en Narnia, ya que es algo que jamás necesitaré recordar. Está tan grabado en mí que no creo – ni quiero – olvidarlo.

Lo que me motivó fue una escena que creo no poder sacar de mi cabeza si no la escribo en estas páginas. La imagen me disturba hasta en mis sueños. Espero febrilmente que si la plasmó en papel abandoné mi memoria.

Ese día debí quedarme a escuchar a Lucy. En fin, como no lo hice, he aquí lo que pasó:

Llevaba un buen tramo de trayecto recorrido sin encontrar nada útil, hasta que vi ese resplandor. Como abejas por la miel, lo seguí. Me llené de júbilo al encontrar una meseta repleta de artefactos de oro, oro puro. Y bueno, ya conocen al viejo Eustace, me volví loco, abarque todo lo que podía: un par de tazas en mis bolsillos, un jarrón lleno de joyas, monedas y demás chucherías.

Y puff, me convertí en dragón. Al parecer era la única persona no enterada sobre la maldición del tesoro del dragón. No pretendo describir la transformación, gracias.

Desesperado, volé – admito que esto fue grandioso – hasta un terreno llano y grabé sobre el suelo en fuego – lo exhalaba por mi boca, esto también fue increíble – mi nombre. Volví al vuelo en busca de ayuda.

Nunca había estado tan contento de ver a mi primo. Él y Caspian gritaban mi nombre, ya habían notado mi ausencia. Fue entonces cuando pasó. Caspian, quien iba detrás de Edmund, lo tacleó. Recordé lo que había dicho Lucy acerca de ellos peleando. Estoy seguro de que de haber sido humano en ese momento habría fruncido el ceño. Edmund podía no agradarme mucho – en aquel momento – pero nadie merecía ser atacado por la espalda.

Más tarde desee que lo hubiera atacado. Una vez en el suelo, Edmund se volvió de cara Caspian, lo cogió por la túnica y lo atrajo hacía él. Y no precisamente para darle un cabezazo. Los labios de mi primo y el rey se unieron en un feroz beso. Si, se _besaron. _Pero no fue todo, seguido al beso vinieron leves mordiscos en la oreja de uno, mordidas al cuello de otro, jalones de pelo y mucho movimiento pélvico, si me comprenden.

Aproveche mi condición como dragón y rugí, no pretendí asustarlos, sólo quería que se detuvieran. Alguien menos comprensivo que yo podría encontrarlos. Vi como se pararon de un salto totalmente alarmados y echaron a correr. Volé en picada y atrape a mi primo entre mis manos, mejor dicho garras.

El plan era mostrarle mi nombre pero creo que termine ayudándolo, más tarde podría atribuir sus moretones y ropa revuelta a la "furia del dragón".

Quizá en Narnia este tipo de conductas eran aceptadas, no puedo asegurarlo. Pero para mí fue una experiencia totalmente chocante, en mis cortos diez años jamás había visto a dos personas besándose. Ni hablar de dos hombres, dos reyes. Era _diferente._

Por desgracia, los volví a ver. Fue minutos antes de entrar a la peligrosa Isla Oscura, yo volaba junto al Viajero del Alba y Caspian y Ed estaban solos en la cabina del primero. La escena de ese día fue bastante más fuerte, me limitare a escribir que Caspian terminó ayudando a vestir a mi primo.

Los eventos que pasaron después fueron tan intensos que casi me hacen olvidar el asunto. Entramos a la isla, pelee con una serpiente marina, un viejo Lord clavó una espada en mi hombro, casi muero – esta vez de verdad – conocí al gran Aslan, volví a ser un niño, termine con la niebla al colocar la espada faltante en la mesa…

Fue en la despedida que mi corazón se conmovió. Sepárame de Reepicheep fue difícil, había aprendido tanto de ese noble guerrero. Espero poder volverlo a ver algún día.

Cuando Aslan confirmó a mi prima que para ella y Edmund, esa fue su última vez en Narnia se me rompió el corazón. Debía ser doloroso para ellos no volver a ese lugar nunca más, para mí lo sería. Por fortuna, Narnia todavía sabrá de mí.

Percibí que el abrazo entre mi primo y Caspian duró un poco más de lo necesario, pero cuando se miraron cara a cara pude leer un silencioso acuerdo entre ellos. "Fue lindo mientras duro pero igual no iba a funcionar" o algo por el estilo.

Recuerdo que sonreí antes de seguir a mis primos a través de la puerta que Aslan hizo aparecer en medio de la gran ola.

Definitivamente, escribir lo que vi me ha ayudado a asimilarlo mejor. Después de todo, no puedo juzgarlos, los quiero mucho como para hacerlo.

Hasta luego, querido diario.

**FIN **

**

* * *

**

Acabo de ver la película y hubo escenas tan slashy que no pude contenerme. Ahora a escribir muchos Peter/Ed para compensar esto :3


End file.
